Tecnicas de despiste
by Toshio Nagisa
Summary: James, Fred, Sean y Jake deciden asaltar el armario secreto que Filch tiene en una zona muy vigilada del colegio, ese en el que esconde todos los objetos requisados a lo largo del tiempo; es tal la vigilancia constante que James tiene que buscar la forma de entretener a Filch mientras el resto lo recupera.


**Título:** técnicas de despiste

 **Rated:** M/MA

 **Géneros** : NS/NC

 _HP es de JK._

 **Pairing:** Argus Filch/James Sirius Potter.

 **N. de A.:** Debería dejar la droga y tomar la medicación... o dejarla medicación y tomar más droga, igual así me hago más normal. ¡Lo sé, es muy bizarro! Pero así es mi cabeza todo el día. ¡No, señores de blanco, no me llevéis a dar una vuelta, que aún no he acabado la nota de auto

1.100w.

 **Avisos:** Slash y PWP.

* * *

 **Técnicas de despiste**

* * *

Un fuerte gemido escapó de los labios del mayor de los Potter. El primogénito, de unos dieciséis años, se encontraba recostado sobre la mesa del conserje de la escuela, con la camiseta levantada, mostrando su espalda, y los pantalones y la ropa interior por las rodillas.

Su trasero, hasta hace unos momentos al descubierto, se encontraba en ese momento relleno por el miembro de Filch y sus nalgas siendo golpeadas de una manera sorda por el pubis del mayor. Tenía sus manos y brazos aprisionados bajo el peso de su propio cuerpo por lo que no podía salir de la situación en la que se encontraba, aunque tampoco es que fuese a hacerlo.

Mientras sentía sus piernas siendo estiradas hasta límites que casi eran inhumanos y su espalda siendo castigada con su propia varita, con una fuerza que haría implorar piedad al propio Grindelwald, no podía evitar pensar que él mismo había llegado a esa situación de una manera voluntaria y, aunque al principio pensaba que se iba a arrepentir, ahora se daba cuenta de que nada más lejos de la realidad.

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, parte por el dolor que estaba sintiendo por todas las acciones dolorosas que el adulto estaba realizando sobre él, sobre partes tan sensibles de su cuerpo y sin la menor piedad posible; parte porque ya comenzaba a dolerle la garganta de todo lo que estaba gritando y sobre todo gimiendo de placer.

Durante mucho tiempo había pedido, casi implorado, a distintos chicos que le hiciesen algo así, una sesión de sadomaso preparada que ni por asomo se iba a acercar nunca a la sesión improvisada que el conserje le estaba brindando.

Su cabeza tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Al principio tenía en mente la cara del conserje, esa fea y arrugada cara que se contraía en gestos de odio y repulsión ante todos los que pasaban en un radio de cinco kilómetros de él. Eso era al principio pues, según el placer iba invadiendo cada fibra de su ser y cada célula de su cuerpo, sentía la imagen distorsionarse y convertirse en casi un adonis, en alguien guapo y atlético aunque su cuerpo y su tacto intentasen devolverle a la realidad.

El plan inicial por el que había entrado en el despacho y había comenzado a provocar a Filch, por el que le había llevado a los límites del odio más visceral y absurdo antes de comenzar a insinuar que era tan inútil con la varita de carne como era con la de madera y que le había llevado a esa situación comenzaba a disiparse de su mente lentamente. Ya sólo quedaban resquicios, sutiles recuerdos flotando por sus recuerdos, intentando hacerse oír por encima de sus propios gemidos y los jadeos y gruñidos del adulto.

Era algo de distracción, eso lo tenía muy claro. Aunque, para ser exactos, Filch lo estaba distrayendo a él mejor de lo que James distraía al conserje. Tenía que hacer tiempo mientras su amigos... un fuerte gemido escapó de los labios de James, cortando otros más suaves y sutiles que había estado profiriendo hasta hacía unos segundos.

James sintió en una de las partes más sensibles y dañables de su cuerpo, es decir las paredes internas de su culo, un objeto alargado y duro entrando en él al mismo ritmo que lo hacía el miembro del conserje. Solo que no era otro miembro o un objeto cualquiera, no. Él conocía muy bien ese tacto entrando y saliendo en él, aunque solía sentirlo acompañado de una sensación fría y pegajosa que lo hacía todo menos doloroso y más sencillo. Al parecer el conserje no conocía el uso de la vaselina, aunque para James sólo era un plus más de dolor-placer que acentuaba más sus gemidos.

El conserje había dejado de usar su varita para arañar su espalda, que en ese momento la sentía adolorida y húmeda, quizá a causa de la sangre que estaba brotando de las heridas; entonces había comenzado a introducirla por su ano, haciendo así una especie de doble penetración.

Ese momento de placer y excitación máxima hizo a James recordar que su pene se encontraba también preso bajo su propio peso, descuidado y necesitado de atención, inchado y palpitante. Casi sentía dolor en esa zona en concreto. Comenzó a mover las caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como podía ya que todo su cuerpo se encontraba temblando a causa de las continuas sacudidas y embestidas.

Filch pareció darse cuenta de las intenciones de James, pues llevó una mano a su cintura, la mano en la que no sostenía su varita, y apretó con fuerza dicha zona del adolescente clavando las uñas e impidiendo así el movimiento y la fricción.

A pesar de no poder masturbarse ,la situación era tan extrañamente placentera y erótica que podría correrse simplemente con las continuas embestidas del conserje. Y así lo hizo, un parde segundos después de que el conserje lo hizo en su boca, cara y pelo, unos minutos después de más intensos azotes, golpes y penetraciones.

* * *

James caminó a paso ligero, tratando de recuperar el aliento y de ajustarse la ropa. Se acercó a sus compañeros, los que durante todo el tiempo en Hogwarts habían sido sus mejores amigos y se dejó caer sobre Fred, su primo, apoyando ambos brazos sobre su hombro.

—¿Lo... lo habéis conseguido, chicos?

Jake y Sean asintieron con la cabeza mientras sacaban de los bolsillos un par de objetos, algunos más viejos y otros más modernos, todos ellos requisados por el conserje en el paso de los años y ocultos en el escondite de Filch. Fred, mientras tanto, observaba a James con sospecha.

—¡Buen trabajo! —le felicitó Sean—. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

—Ya... ya sabes... —se separó finalmente de Fred—. Le lancé pintura y salí corriendo... no veas cómo corría.

Sean y Jake comenzaron a caminar hacia los jardines mientras James aún trataba de recuperar el aliento, mirando a Fred que se había quedado a su lado.

—Pintura, ¿eh? —alzó una ceja sin apartar la vista del pelirrojo—. Pues parece que él también te ha lanzado un poco de pintura a ti. Blanca.

Y tras sus acusadoras palabras, Fred señaló una mancha algo pequeña e invisible si no te fijas bien en la parte delantera del pantalón, medio oculta por la camiseta que llevaba el joven. Entonces Fred se encaminó también hacia los jardines para hablar con el grupo qué posibles bromas podían hacer con los distintos objetos que habían robado del lugar, seguido muy de cerca de James, que seguía intentando ocultar la mancha aunque sin mucho éxito.

* * *

 **Si te ha gustado no olvides dejar tu comentario**

 **Si no te ha gustado también déjalo con una crítica constructiva**

 **Si te ha encantado deja un FAV. Siempre anima**

 **Si tenéis alguna duda usad el MP. Queda muy feo un comentario que es sólo una pregunta**

 **Si queréis más parejas raras (crossovers), muy raras (incesto y parejas muy crack) o la rehostia de raras (más Sauce/Ron y tal) hacédmelo saber por los comentarios.**

 ***hoy no hay frase final porque el autor está ocupado tratando de salir del psiquiátrico otra vez***


End file.
